nc2fandomcom-20200213-history
Iagua
The United Provinces of Iagua: The United Provinces of Iagua, or Iagua for short is a large fledging nation established west of Nasconya and South of Napanee. The Nation breaks large peices of land into "Provinces" with the liberty of self-government and elections; however major decisions that impact the entire nation are decided and argued upon in the Federal Parliment. The head of the Iaguan government is the King, King Jaune of Arc, he has served as king since 1031 and is the youngest heir to the throne. The royal family has been in power of the Iaguan nation since (unknown date). The nation previously collapsed into anarchy and without foreign intervention the monarch returned to power after The Great War. The nation saw the worst economic depression in the history of the world and has since risent to power again. Currently home to 632k Iaguans, Iagua is the 2nd strongest nation in the world. Provinces: Government: The United Provinces of Iagua has split it's land into "Provinces" or large peices of land given away to elected officials that win popular vote. Each province has a principal city that houses the head of the government for that province. The governments per province vary in size based on population, currently the largest government is in the Boryeong Province with 14 elected officials. Officials serve up to 3 terms sequitir for a max of 9 years. After the 9 years new officials are elected to ensure fair and non corrupt policies are being promoted. The Federal government has 632 representatives, 1 for every 1.000 Iaguans. There is a 1:1 ration of officials from the Old Iagua Nationalist Party, and the New Found Freedom Party to ensure bipartisan voting. The Prime Minister is elected every 4 years and can server up to 3 terms, once the three terms are served the prime minister can not be elected again. Economy: The United Provinces of Iagua is a fledging nation at the forfront of the global stage. Currently Iagua is the worlds fastest growing nation, with a current population 552.960 Iaguans. The Gross Domestic Product of Iagua is 5.1 trillion dollars, the modern day equivalent of 11.1 trillion USD. The economy in Iagua has seen a gradual average rise of 2.4% over the last year, and roughly 9% compounded over the last decade. The citizens of Iagua enjoy a healthy Gross National Product average of $41.400; however, most make substantially more. In the last decade the nation has seen a rise of 1.6% in inflation having a miniscule impact on the economy. Unemployment currently sits at 1.1% a new low for the nation since The Great War which saw unemployment drop to .4% due to the increased production of tanks and other items used by the armed forces. The nation saw a crushing loss by the Coalition of Free nations leading Iagua into the worst economic depression in the world history. Having to pay 19.3 trillion dollars in reparations for supporting the Socialist side of the war, Iagua saw a rise in unemployment to 41.8% and the GNP drop to $11.030. The government of the Socialist Republic of Iagua (then) printed more money than the Ministry of Reserves had leading to a 400% inflation rate, equating 1 USD = 1.300.000 Geoji ($). During the last century the economy has slowly recovered and the original monarchy of Iagua had returned vowing to end the deep depression. Iagua currently has a very free market economy promoting private business; while major utility companies are state owned. Several Provinces have major corporations headquartered there such as the Tricell HQ in New Cha Min Ho, and the Umbrella Corporation HQ in Boryeong. Ethnicity A large majority of the Iaguan people are of Eastern European descent. Sofron (80%) Ferrutious (10%) Anso Saxans (5%) tochag-ui (5%) Armed Services: The Armed Services of the United Provinces of Iagua is of the most decorated, if not the most decorated service in the world. Formed in 3AC just a year after the independence of the nation from the Monarchy of Nasconya. Iagua fought a damning war for it's independence and soon developed a naval force to protect merchant ships that were seized, ransacked, and even hijacked by Nasconyan and Imraqi pirates. The mission of the modern day Iaguan Marinitime Defense Force is to protect the political and economic entities of the Iaguan Crown. As of 1033 the King ordered that the Navy be restructured to resembled a country at peace, which led to a cut of over twenty-five (25) vessels from the active fleet. Likewise the King also wanted the most advanced ships in his fleet to maintain a competitive edge over the other soverign nations. Currently the Iaguan Navy is the single handedly most diverse fighting force on the planet. With more than 13 different ships comprising a ~40 ship navy. Category:Iagua Category:Countries